Tu amigo
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Esa sería su forma de ayudarlos, esa sería la manera en que quizás, y aunque fuera solo en Hogwarts, olvidaran sus miedos y traumas que causo la guerra, porque él había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy para convertirse simplemente en el "amigo"
1. Introducción

**_Esa sería su forma de ayudarlos, esa sería la manera en que quizás, y aunque fuera solo en Hogwarts, olvidaran sus miedos y traumas que causo la guerra, porque él había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy para convertirse simplemente en el "amigo"._**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de nuestra reina**

* * *

><p>Otro año iniciaba, un año que prometía ser un gran cambio para los del mundo mágico, un año en el que con toda seguridad podrían decir que finalmente todo el mal había sido extraído. Iniciaba un nuevo año en Hogwarts, después de difíciles meses de reconstrucción, de difíciles decisiones, donde la profesora McGonagall iniciaría como directora. Un año donde se pretendía comenzar a olvidar, donde se comenzarían a sanar las viejas heridas de la guerra, donde se tratarían de olvidar las pesadillas que aun conservaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts, un año donde él buscaría iniciar una nueva etapa, una etapa donde se volvería el "amigo" de todo aquel que lo deseara, un "amigo" que solo escuchara y aconsejara sin esperar nada a cambio.<p>

Él ya no quería escuchar a nadie, ya se había cansado de las palabras de sus padres, las cosas que todo el mundo le decía, lo que tenía o no que hacer, la manera en la que tenía o no que actuar, el simplemente estaba cansado de todas esas palabras falsas. Por eso se atrevía a hacer eso, porque él quería ayudar, decir palabras sinceras, tratar de cambiar las cosas un poco. Estaba seguro que si su plan funcionaba aconsejaría a personas que él mismo había torturado, y él deseaba en el fondo que si por lo menos a alguien lograba ayudar podría volver a dormir sin escuchar los gritos y suplicas, quizás así se perdonaría a si mismo por todo el daño. Y por eso sostenía aquella carta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Mentiría si le dijera que no me sorprendió su carta, pues dadas las circunstancias con sus padres, pensé que estaría en la misma situación que ellos. Sin embargo, sus ganas por terminar sus estudios e intentar ayudar a los demás me dio una inmensa alegría. Ya mande los papeles necesarios para que no se meta en problemas con nadie, sin embargo, las únicas condiciones para que pueda ser completamente aceptado es que tendrá que tomar un traslador que será enviado y que no podrá regresar a casa en vacaciones, espero que entienda esto, pero son medidas que se tuvieron que tomar._

_Y por supuesto que su idea me parece buena y deseo que esto se lo tome muy en serio, pues usted comprenderá que algunas cosas que le digan van a ser realmente privadas y posiblemente no compartidas ni con los amigos más cercanos. Le doy mi palabra que nadie va a saber quién es el "amigo", a menos que usted lo desee. Cuenta con todo mi apoyo si requiere de hechizos para lograr su objetivo. Lo espero una noche antes para que tenga todo preparado._

_Su traslador se activara el 31 de agosto a las 8 de la noche._

_Atte.:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Faltaban un par de días para el 31 y sabía que todo lo tendría listo para el 31. Se alegraba por no tener que regresar a aquel lugar que se había vuelto la cárcel privada de los Malfoy, ese sitio que había dejado de ser su hogar desde que Voldemort lo convirtió en el cuartel general de sus seguidores. Mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas y de idear la mejor manera para dar su anuncio y convertirse en la persona que todos necesitan.

* * *

><p>Para aquella chica de cabellos alborotados regresar al castillo fue una decisión un poco dolorosa, y no porque no quisiera concluir sus estudios junto al resto de sus amigos, era solo que aquel lugar le recordaba a Voldemort, a los mortífagos, la guerra, las decisiones tomadas, sus padres… aquellas personas que la cuidaron y que ya no tenía a su lado. Era difícil regresar a esa caja de recuerdos, era difícil regresar y pretender que no le ocurría nada, era difícil, todo era demasiado difícil pero la vida tenía que seguir, ahora tenía a Ron a su lado y él la hacía feliz, él le hacía olvidar sus problemas a pesar de que no supiera nada, él había sido todo lo que soñó durante dos años y por ahora quizás él su verdadero amor le ayudaría a superar todo.<p>

—Chicos, ¿no tienen la carta? —dijo una agitada rubia que sostenía un sobre y lo agitaba alegremente.

—Luna, siéntate y respira. —respondió Neville mientras hacía un espacio entre él y Ginny. —Y no, todavía no tenemos esa carta.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano les van a llegar, pues el prefecto de Hufflepuff dijo que más de la mitad del tren ya tiene un sobre como este, y que la única diferencia es el nombre a quien va dirigida. La idea es que existe un tal "amigo" y es todo lo que sé, porque todavía no leo la mía y…

En eso 5 cartas llegaron a los regazos de los habitantes del vagón, cada una personalizada únicamente por el nombre. Todos estaban callados contemplando la carta que les había llegado, el remitente efectivamente era "amigo", tal cual entre paréntesis, y sin romper el silencio los seis abrieron el sobre y comenzaron a leer…

_Hola Hermione, espero que no te sorprenda mi manera tan igualada de hablar contigo, me tomo la libertad porque a partir de este momento me volví tu "amigo", desde este momento y solo si tú lo deseas, quiero volverme la persona que te escuche y aconseje. _

_No te preocupes no tendrás que saber de mí, ni tendrás que escucharme porque yo lo hago para ayudarte a olvidar algún temor que te dejo la guerra, sanar heridas que quizás los demás crean que sanaron y en realidad no, repito no estás obligada a aceptarme como "amigo" en realidad nadie lo hace, lo único que quiero hacer es volverme tu confidente y puedes estar segura que no diré nada pues no es necesario que uses tu nombre, un seudónimo sería lo ideal para los dos, ya que nunca sabrás quien soy._

_Si aceptas ser mi amiga lo único que tienes que hacer es anotarte en la lista que se encontrara en tu sala común tan pronto llegues al castillo, anota tu seudónimo y con eso sabré a donde mandar la respuesta a tus problemas, después de todo las lechuzas son muy inteligentes._

_Espero que me aceptes como amigo…_

_Con cariño "Tu amigo"_

—Patético. —murmuró Ron mientras arrugaba la carta. —Seguro es una estúpida idea del ministerio de magia, seguramente en otro de sus estúpidos intentos por ayudarnos.

—No lo creo Ron —comenzó Luna— dice que quizás ayude a quitarme las pesadillas que no me dejan tranquila.

—Yo no caeré en esa broma, supongo que Hermione tampoco, ¿verdad pequeña?

—Claro que no, seguro es una idea tonta para que nos estén analizando. — pero una parte de ella deseaba que no fuera una broma, ella tenía problemas, ella tenía secretos, ella necesitaba sanar.

* * *

><p>Las cartas habían funcionado, tan pronto como todos había abandonado el gran comedor, varios seudónimos comenzaron a aparecer en las listas que tenía sobre una pizarra, cada lista indicando a que casa pertenecía, muchos resultaban tontos e insultantes y otros le daban curiosidad, pero él no criticaría, no era nadie para decir que era lo que estaba bien y que mal. Los pergaminos de agradecimiento ya se encontraban preparados en su mesa, solo tenía que enviarlos, agradecía a la directora McGonagall por el pequeño préstamo de las lechuzas, sin ella probablemente hubiera tomado mucho tiempo entregar aquellos pergaminos encantados que se conectaban de alguna manera, con otros que él tenía, solo esperaba que todo aquello funcionara.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Triste soñadora, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi amistad, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir en este pergamino, es mágico y cada cosa que escribas yo la podre leer y contestar, si solo quieres que te lea solo dímelo al inicio de la nota, muchas veces solo necesitamos ser escuchado. <em>

_Me gustaría que me pidieras consejos, me gustaría ser tu amigo, lo único que puedan saber de mi es que soy estudiante de Hogwarts y que como muchos de ustedes esta guerra me dejo muchas heridas que todavía no sanan, que entiendo que es difícil por lo que pasas y que me gustaría aligerar tus problemas y probablemente ayudar a que sanen._

_Esta será mi última carta masiva la otra será personal, espero leerte pronto Triste soñadora._

En verdad quería su amistad, le quería decir algo que a nadie se había atrevido, quería contarle lo mucho que sufrió al ser torturada, que desde ese momento había perdido algo que nadie se atrevía a notar, pero que pronto lo harían.

* * *

><p>Era sorprendente la manera en que su plan había funcionado y más sorprendente las respuestas que ya tenía en solo 2 horas de haber sido enviadas todas las notas, por la ortografía podía jurar que eran niños pequeños los que escribían, había muchos otros, agradecía tener las listas encantadas con colores así podía saber a quién leer y responder, la primera era de un Gryffindor apodado <strong><em>Odio tener pesadillas<em>**; el nombre sonaba algo triste pero ya no podía echarse para atrás era muy tarde y esta vez no arruinaría las cosas, suspirando comenzó a leer el pergamino.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo editado. No olviden comentar, pues en verdad eso me ayuda mucho como escritora.<strong>


	2. Simplemente Extraña

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo de nuestra reina JK: D**

* * *

><p><em>"Hace algunos meses la guerra estallo y mi hermana murió, vaya forma de iniciar mi carta no?, pues yo pienso que es la mejor manera de iniciarla porque es la verdad, la verdad que me atormenta desde hace un tiempo, la verdad que me provoca pesadillas, la verdad que sé que tengo que afrontar, pero como hacerlo cuando te sientes culpable de su muerte?, porque si amigo, yo me siento responsable de su muerte, ella al tratar de salvarme murió en manos de un mortifago, por desgracia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y sé que debí de haberla quitado pero los Avada suelen ser tan rápidos.<em>

_Ella era mayor que yo, cuando todo exploto me encontraba en 3ro ella en 6to, mi familia es sangre limpia, pero sé que poco importa, pero antes tontamente ambos creímos que al ser puros no nos lastimarían, por lo menos no en el castillo, pero somos Gryffindor y los mortifagos nos odian solo por eso. La primera vez que me torturaron fue por no hacer bien un encantamiento, patético pero ellos vigilaban todo y nada se podía hacer. Como sea desde la vez que sufrí mi primer tortura mi hermana decidió unirse con Ginny y los demás para esperar a Harry, ella sufría más que yo pero se le veía con una sonrisa de orgullo porque ella decía que lo hacía por el bien de todos, pero ya ni sé que decir estoy confundido y sé que odio a todos y cada uno de los Slytherin por ser lo que son unas serpientes y el lugar de donde salían los mortifagos._

_Pero me estoy desviando del tema y lo que te quiero pedir es que me ayudes a dejar de tener pesadillas, porque ya no quiero ver la imagen de mi hermana caer una y otra vez frente a mis ojos al tratar de salvarme, quiero dejar de ver su fantasma al abandonar su cuerpo y mirarme con cara de sufrimiento, amigo quiero dejar de sentirme culpable por todo, se supone que yo era el que la debía de proteger sin importar mi edad yo tenía que cuidarla no al revés._

_Amigo te suplico que me ayudes simplemente ya me canse de sufrir como lo hago_

_Atte:Odio Tener Pesadillas"_

Su primera carta no había sido muy alentadora y se sentía peor, la hermana de ese chico había muerto, y todo por los mortifagos, por algo que desde chico creyó correcto pero que después comprendió que no. Tenía ganas de mandar todo al demonio, no podía con eso, era demasiado, temía que las siguientes cartas expresaran el odio hacia los de su casa, temía que en alguna mencionaran a su familia, si tan solo ellos pudieran comprender porque lo habían hecho, pero claro a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un Malfoy y un Malfoy no admitiría ciertas cosas en voz alta. Por desgracia había prometido contestar y ayudar a cada uno de los estudiantes que pudiera tener algún mal recuerdo de la guerra, todo Malfoy cumplía lo que prometía y esta no sería la excepción, sabía que esa sería una noche muy larga pues tenía unos 40 pergaminos que responder.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro se escuchó entre los ronquidos de sus compañeras, estaba escribiendo pese a todo, bueno quizás no pese a todo, pues desde un inicio quería escribirle quería poder decir todo lo que se amontonaba en su cabeza y que si no salía pronto explotaría, pero no podía decirle todo desde un inicio, tenía que ver que en verdad podía confiar en el "amigo", lo que le contaría no sería algo que todos saben, en realidad ni Ron o Harry lo sabían, y eso que el primero era su novio y el segundo su mejor amigo, pero quería tener un consejo de alguien al que nunca vería a la cara...<p>

"_Extraño, yo te escribo porque sé que si no lo hago voy a explotar, porque ya me canse de callar y sé que si se lo cuento a alguien cercano a mí se la pasara preocupado día y noche, y te aseguro que con mi novio tengo más que suficiente. Mi apodo, algo tonto pero no sabía cómo ponerme así que permanecer como la "Simple extraña a la que aconsejas" me pareció lo más correcto pero bueno basta de presentaciones lo que te quiero decir es que bueno, no sé de dónde empezar aunque sepa que desde el inicio pero no se desde que inicio, quizás desde mi vida antes de Hogwarts, pero no tiene mucho sentido, quizás desde mi vida en Hogwarts pero no estoy muy segura, como sea estoy demasiado nerviosa porque en verdad no sé como iniciar…_

_Lo siento cinco minutos han pasado y apenas se dé donde iniciar, iniciare desde mi vida unos meses antes de Hogwarts, estoy segura que esto no es nada traumante, pero repito si no se lo cuento a alguien te juro que voy a explotar…_

_Desde muy chica supe que mi padre era mago, un sangre limpia, un mago muy brillante, desde niña sé que mi madre no era maga pero al parecer ellos dos se habían enamorado, así que tan pronto mi padre salió de Hogwarts decidió no volver al mundo mágico, el motivo, no lo sé, lo que sé es que le borro la memoria a sus mejores amigos. _

_Desde niña supe que al cumplir los 11 años me llegaría mi carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, lo que no sabía es que al reingresar al mundo mágico la vida de mis padres correría peligro._

_Mi carta no llego el día que cumplí 11 pues el curso ya había iniciado así que al siguiente año si la tendría, y llegó, si llegó un día de junio y junto a ella la profesa McGonagall. Se sorprendió al ver a mi padre pues todos en el mundo mágico lo daban por muerto, mi padre le explico que había cambiado de apellidos para protegernos a mi madre y a mí, la profesora con una sonrisa prometió guardar el secreto y sin más nos fuimos las dos a comprar mis primeros libros. _

_Los siguientes meses me la pase preguntándole cosas a mi padre sobre la escuela y claro pasando los últimos días con mis amigos de mi vida "muggle", ellos no sabían lo que era y no se los diría, lo único que sabían era que me iría a un internado y que si querían saber de mi le tenían que dar las cartas a mis padres y que yo les respondería lo más pronto posible._

_Lo prometimos y lo cumplieron desde que entre a Hogwarts no dejaron de mandarme cartas diciéndome lo que hacían y lo mucho que me extrañaban, yo les respondía lo que hacía, sin exponer el mundo y les decía que me sentía sola, a pesar de no estarlo, o por lo menos no por completo. Como sea mi primer año fue bastante difícil tuve altas y bajas, pero a pesar de eso logre sobrevivir._

_Lo siento sé que te confundo más de lo que me gustaría pero estoy nerviosa pues nadie sabe que mi padre es mago, yo nunca me moleste en decirlo y sé que no lo voy a hacer, extraño lo único que te pido es que me digas algo lo que sea pues sé que si escribo más descubrirás quien soy y eso es algo que no quiero_

_Atte: Simplemente extraña a la que aconsejas"_

* * *

><p>La carta de aquella extraña era una de las últimas que respondería, y a pesar de que las cartas anteriores le habían producido curiosidad, esta última lo intrigaba demasiado. Claramente poco entendía de esa extraña, pues parecía que ella misma no sabía bien que decir, sin embargo y con todas las dudas sobre ella comenzó a escribir la respuesta.<p>

_"Extraña, creo que mejor inicia desde el inicio, pero no tu inicio, el inicio de tus padres, luego tu vida en Hogwarts y al final él porque me escribes, además de querer desahogarte, no te pido que me lo pongas de inmediato pues sé que el pergamino no te alcanzaría, sé que me dejaste confundido y sé que me dejaste con más ganas de ayudarte a no explotar, no queremos más muertos, es broma, la risa es el mejor remedio que conozco, y al leer tu carta reí, reí como hace tiempo no hacía, no reí burlándome de ti, es algo que nunca haría, me reí por tu confusión , me reí porque notaba que quería decir mucho y que tus ideas salían tan rápido que tu mano ponía lo primero que lograba entender._

_Extraña tomate tu tiempo y escribiré hasta tener la primera parte completada te prometo que estaré dispuesto a leerte_

_Atte: "Tu amigo""_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, esa carta sinceramente le había ayudado a olvidar un poco la tristeza de las demás, pero sobre todo le había causado curiosidad, algo que había dejado de tener desde hacía tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego demasiado pronto para el rubio, pero sabía que al responder cartas tendría que renunciar a unas horas de sueño, nada que no pudiera solucionar más tarde en alguna hora libre. El primer día de clases no quiso bajar a desayunar, no quería enfrentar a esos anónimos que habían dicho que lo odiaban, se sentía un cobarde y no quería sentirse así, a pesar de la guerra y todo tenía que seguir siendo el Malfoy orgulloso, tenían que dejarle de importar las posibles miradas de desprecio que recibiría, tenía que seguir siendo el rey de su casa sin importar que el resto lo ignorara, en su casa, aunque fuese en Slytherin las cosas tendrían que ser como siempre, tendría que ser como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, así que tomando su mochila y con la frente en alto salió directo a transformaciones.<p>

Su vida de doble cara iniciaría de nuevo, pero esta vez no planearía nada malo, esta vez ayudaría a todos en secreto sin que nadie notara su cambio por dentro, porque no quería que lo miraran con lastima él quería seguir siendo el de siempre y a pocos metros del salón vio a sus dos amigos, Theo y Blaise, ambos lo esperaban. Así que sonrió, sabiendo que por lo menos en Slytherin realmente las cosas serian como siempre fueron.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien este también esta recién editadito J<strong>

**En el siguiente capi veremos a Draco teniendo vida normal en el castillo y respondiendo una carta de alguien apodado "Venenosa" jaja no dice mucho y quizás todo no lo sé más adelante veremos si es importante o no jaja.**

**Bueno muchas grax por los coments y fav, mas en especial los coments de :"****_MarieJ97, SolMeyer, Princessmalfoy10, grrce06, RowinaRavenclaw, sailor mercuri o neptune, Jesica-haruzuchia, Serena, LondonHearts010." _****Muchas grax por sus coments chicas me alegran el día: D**

**Y bueno al parecer creo que si me va a quedar mi Draco un tanto OoC, asi que pido disculpas por eso.**

**En fin… Un coment no cuesta nada y alegra a esta escritora: D**


End file.
